If I Never Met You
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Secrets can be harmful at time. The truth can be even worse.


If I Never Met You

**Beta**:Karyna (thanks again for taking the time to look over this for me)

**Hope you enjoy ^^**

"It's all here," Aomine cheered, rummaging through the creates. What was supposed to be shipments of tofu, was just a cover for the guns that were being smuggled into the country.

"Hurry up and get everything so we can do inventory," Midorima said. They wanted to be in and out of here quickly. They were certain that no one saw them come in, but it's better safe than sorry.

"What do you think they'll sale for?" Kise asked. "I'm hoping for a decent cut this time around."

"You're already a model Kise-kun." Kuroko suddenly appeared beside him. "You don't need much more than you already have."

"Not for me," Kise winked.

"Your girl?" Aomine smirked, looking over one of the many machine guns. "I thought you said she gets mad when you spoiler her."

"She does, but I do it anyway," Kise grinned.

"Hurry up!" Midorima called. "And please be careful some of those are very important!"

Kise sighed. By the time they were done packing everything up, loading it in, and delivering it to Murasakibara's bakery (where they kept their stash) it was already getting late. No one could leave until Midorima was done counting everything, three times. So he didn't get home until early morning.

He had a photo-shoot today too! He decided to just cancel. There was no way his manger wasn't going to yell at him about how tired he looked, though he was probably going to get yelled at for canceling so close to the deadline.

Right now he just wanted to get home. He smirked at the thought of what was awaiting him.

"See you guys later!" He said once they started going their separate ways.

"Have fun!" Aomine smirked at him and Kise just laughed.

~.~.~.~.~

Tiptoeing in, he tried to make sure he didn't cause too much noise. He didn't even have to come up with an alibi for where he was because it was already known that he was spending the night with his friends from high school.

"You're home earlier than I thought." A man was standing in the kitchen wearing nothing but a buttoned up dress shirt. There might be boxers under there somewhere, but Kise couldn't tell from this angle. His hair was still mused from sleep, but his eyes were alert. He smiled gently as Kise.

"I just made coffee. You want some?"

"No," He kissed the man pulling him closer. Hands rested on hips trailing a bit lower. The man didn't protest, he seemed content to just drink his coffee as Kise held him.

"You have work today?" Kise asked.

"My boss asked me to come in, but I shouldn't be gone for more than a few hours," The man explained.

"You want to go for lunch. I can meet you across town."

"How about I just bring something home? You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm not."

"What are the odds that you stayed up all night with your friends, and instead of sleeping until the afternoon to get the proper rest, you came here?"

"I missed you." He whispered kissing him again.

"Ryota."

"Yukio."

Yukio laughed giving Kise one last peck before moving away from his hold.

"Seriously I have to get to work. I just need to edit a few things and then I'll be home," He said as he walked to their shared room to put on pants, and fix his hair.

"Make sure to get some sleep," he said on his way out heading for the door, and putting on his shoes.

"Kachimatsu?"

"Huh?"

"I don't get a kiss goodbye?"

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, now actually giving him one last kiss.

"I'll see you when I get home."

~.~.~.~.~

Kise and Kasamatsu had met through the modeling agency. Kasamatsu was one of the newer people working there about three years back. He worked in the editing department so they didn't really see each other that much during work hours.

They actually only met by chance. There was mention of the quality of the photos and Kise was supposed to be doing an interview over why he chooses to us as little editing as possible. Of course that wasn't his decision. So he had to talk with the person assigned to that batch of pictures and that's how he met Kasamatsu.

He calls it love at first sight, but Kasamatsu rolls his eyes when he said it.

Kasamatsu doesn't know about the other business that he's involved in. He wasn't sure if the other man could handle it. That and he knew Akashi wouldn't want him mentioning it. However, it was okay because it wasn't hard for him to juggle the two life styles and Kasamatsu understood his schedule.

He flopped on the bed taking note of a familiar jewelry box on the desk near him. When he opened it, it was empty meaning that Kasamatsu was actually wearing it today. He had gotten him chain with dog tag like pendent. It had his name and a small engraving that read, "Always a place in my heart."

He told him that it was silver because he knew Kasamatsu would make a fuss if he thought it was anything expensive, but only platinum would do for his Kachimatsu. He wanted to give him everything; the best of everything. Especially with Kasamatsu seeming a bit stressed lately. He wanted to spoil him a bit, help him relax.

~.~.~.~.~

Kasamatsu came in exhausted, even though he was only gone for a few hours. He collapsed on the bed next to Kise. He groaned.

"I thought you said you were getting food." Kise smirked. "You want me to make something?"

Kasamatsu pointed to the desk where there was a bag of takeout.

"What's wrong?" Kise laid half on top of him kissing his neck.

"You know about the pen problem in the office right?" Kasamatsu started.

"Yes why? Is it important?" Kise had heard that the upstairs departments were having a squabble over pens but he didn't know all the details. Truth be told when he heard about it he found it amusing.

"Pens keep going missing out of the storage closet. Hundreds of dollars in pens a month. So it's kind of obvious someone was taking them."

"And?"

"Everyone thought that it was Takao, but he hasn't been to work in a while and it's continuing still." He sighed. "I know who it is, but I don't want to get them fired." Kasamatsu sighed. "I hate office politics."

"Do what you think is best." Kise said. "There's no point in stressing over it."

"Yeah, but if someone knows that I know then I could get in trouble for not saying anything. You know how these things work."

"We should eat." Kise suggested to help take Kasamatsu mind off of things.

"Yeah." Kasamatsu sat up. "You're right."

~.~.~.~.~

The one thing that was apparent to Kise was the Akashi didn't fully trust him. He had screwed up a few times in the past when he was new to the whole operation. He hadn't been able to carry out the execution as asked.

From there he'd been dubbed errand boy in a sense. Things like weapons runs, and dealing with the buying and selling was mostly his job. Aomine and Kuroko were something of a assassin tag team. He wasn't really sure about Murasakibara and Momoi did, and Midorima was the book keeper.

All and all Kise wasn't certain of the reason for all this. Only Akashi had specifics as to what was going on, but that was because he was head of the whole operation. He took over for his father and that was the only thing he shared with them.

There were times when he wondered what the point to all this was, but he never doted on it too long. The only thing he regretted was not being able to tell Kasamatsu. He had a feeling that the man could get used to this, and even join them.

"Let's hurry up!" Midorima said as they started packing up the last of the goods from today's operation.

"So many guns." Aomine grunted lifting the last box. "What does he even need all of this for?"

"Anyone hear that?" Kuroko asked.

"It's just a helicopter." Kise said continuing to work.

"It sounds like more than one." Kuroko moved to look out the window. "Those are flying really low."

After that everything happened quickly. Cop cars and S.W.A.T vans surrounded the building. Even with all the fire power they had there was no way of making it out.

Midorima was the one who suggested the surrender. Akashi would know about the arrest soon enough and act how he saw fit. Those were his exact works. They left Kise nervous because he could hear the way Midorima was making sure not to give the false sense that Akashi would bail them out.

How was he going to explain this to Kasamatsu?

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kise had been in the interrogation room for a long time. He was sure of that. There wasn't a clock in the room, and he knew there wasn't even the chance for windows.

No one had come to talk to him yet. He had a feeling that they were trying to make him stress what was to come. It had been the equivalent of two hours before someone walked through the door.

"Kise Ryota."

Kise almost fell out of the chair hearing the voice. Not because he was surprised that someone walked it. He was expecting someone to come in and talk to him soon. It was who it was.

"Yukio?" He hadn't made his phone call yet so he shouldn't…

Kasamatsu shook his head putting a case folder on the table. He was silent as he let Kise gawk at his badge and gun.

"You're a cop." Kise managed to say. Or he thinks he said. His ears were ringing as the shock started to set in. He couldn't hear, he couldn't think for the first few seconds as he tried to comprehend

"Yes."

"You were undercover this whole time?"

"Yes. We've been trying to catch Akashi Seijuro. You work for him, and we think you can help."

Kise felt his eye twitched as Kasamatsu tried to get straight to business. Rage bloomed in his chest. There was no way that he could just pretend this wasn't happening. How could Yukio completely ignoring the biggest conflict here. It was like the last three years suddenly didn't matter! He had been a tool the whole time! Yukio had been lying to him the whole time!

He grit his teeth looking up at the other man who was keeping a calm disposition. He couldn't deny the fact that it hurt. It hurt because he'd gone through the trouble of keep Kasamatsu a secret from the others so he wouldn't get hurt in all of this. It hurt because Kasamatsu was one of the only people that he trusted not to betray him, and yet here they were.

"So all of that was you, just undercover?" Kise asked again.

"Ryota." Kasamatsu sighed like he always would when Kise would get worked up over something. "This is important."

"Three years?" Kise shook his head, "Deep cover I'm guessing. I..I'm just trying to figure out how you pulled this off so well. I mean we spent so much time together it had to be hard to play pretend all this time while going back and forth making sure to turn in reports."

"Ryota this is serious." And Yukio had the audacity to sound exasperated, as if Kise was in the wrong!

"Sorry just one last question. Did you make sure to add in how many times you let me fuck you?!"

Kasamatsu's eyes flashed and Kise hesitated. He'd only ever seen Kasamatsu's rage second hand, but he didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

"Do you know who Haizaki Shougo is?" Kasamatsu ignored the question, spreading pictures of a silvered haired man over the table. "He used to work for Akashi. He got arrested four years back. No one realized that he went missing while in prison. When he was found he was in pieces." More pictures were spread, this time of the man's body as Kasamatsu said, in pieces. "Most of this was done to him while he was alive. It took hours to get this done, in a high security prison. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Kise's eyes widen and he had to look away.

"And more recently, you remember Takao right. The reason he hasn't come back to work, is because he's dead." More pictures were being shown. "He was also killed in the same way. Again he was alive the whole time, but we don't know how he's connected to all of this."

Kise couldn't bring himself to look at the images of his friend dismembered body.

"Ryota…anything you can say helps. If he can do this to someone he works with." He was pointing to Haizaki's picture. "In a high security prison, what do you think he can do to you or the others? Where is Akashi?"

When he didn't answer Kasamatsu stood up.

"Fine. We still have you on the possession of all those illegal guns. If you talk we could work something out. Just think about it for a bit. I'm going to get coffee. You want some?"

He didn't wait for him to say anything as he left.

~.~.~.~.~

"Takeuchi wants to pull you off the case." Moriyama said in a sing song voice. "But he probably won't because you seem to be objective, but he's still pissed that you didn't…remember to add in how many times you let Kise fuck you in his report," Moriyama snickered.

"Shut up!"

"Seriously man, you really weren't going to mention your involvement."

"I think he's gonna talk." Kasamatsu said stirring his cup. "Shuffle them around a bit."

"Why do you think changing the rooms they're in is going to change anything."

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing. Kobori just finished with Midorima and Hayakawa with Aomine. With what they've told me, I think this could work."

"Yeah, yeah." Moriyama said. "But damn! You have to give me details later."

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and sighed for what he was pretty sure was the hundredth time today. This had to work. By now Akashi knew that they had these guys. It was a coin toss to whether or not he chose to act. Until then they had to do what they could.

His fingers lightly touched the dog tag around his neck. He had to get this done.

~.~.~.~.~  
>Kise wasn't sure why he was being put in a different room. Probably some sort of scare tactic or whatever. It wasn't going to shake his confidence, at least not until he passed the others in the hallway.<p>

Aomine's eyes were red and puffy, and Midorima seemed to be looking across the room as if in shock as he was guided from one place to the other. Kuroko looked the same as always which was a relief.

Kasamatsu came into the new room handing Kise a coffee. He drank it trying to fight back a smile when he realized that it was the way he always made it. Yet, he was still on the defensive. He wasn't going to cave just because of one act of kindness.

"Ryota."

"It's Kise."

"I don't want to see you dead because of all of this." Kasamatsu started out slowly. "By now if Akashi knows who I am he'll come after you."

"You don't know that. I was just as much in the dark as he was."

"Do you really think he'll believe that you have had an undercover cop living with you for more than two years and didn't know?"

Kise glared.

"So you admit that you were with me because…"

"I was only supposed to observe you." Kasamatsu cut him off blushing. "We weren't sure if you were actually involved or not. We thought you might be closer to the bottom of the pyramid if you were involved at all. We kept tags on you and the others. I was convinced that you weren't until a few days ago when we got you on tape in the warehouse. You have to understand, I had to report you or I could lose my job and all our leads.

We just found out about Takao a few weeks ago. The two things were just too close for me to overlook. Akashi needs to be dealt with or these kind of things will continue to happen. Do you know why he had Takao killed?"

"No." Kise wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

"Midorima found out about the Haizaki incident and didn't approve."

"How does Midorima-chi tie into this?"

"He and Takao were married. Not legally but they were together and exchanged rings. So when Akashi thought that Midorima was going against him…" Kasamatsu was quiet. "He made sure that Takao saw him when they dragged him in, but Midorima didn't know what was going on until he heard Takao screams from the other room. From what he told us he kept calling for him to help. He's pretty sure that Takao died thinking that Midorima let it happen."

Kise was quiet. He didn't want to say anything. He knew without a doubt that Akashi would have no problem doing the same to him.

"Momoi got wind of it, and now she's missing. Aomine doesn't have any idea where she could be. We think Akashi might be cleaning house." Kasamatsu paused. "I don't want you to get hurt Ryota. I mean it."

"I know."

"Then help us."

"I can't. You said yourself that this doesn't look good for me. If I say anything…"

"Once you go to jail I can't protect you." Kasamatsu said. His voice was a crack away from breaking. "They'll kill you regardless. If we catch him you won't have to worry either way."

"Give me time to think on it."

"We don't have time. If one of the others talks first, they'll get a better deal when it comes to sentencing, and we're pretty sure that once Aomine pulls it together he'll be more than willing to help."

"I don't care about sentencing." Kise said. "I know I can't be mad about you lying, because I did the same thing but. How far were you willing to go for this case to pretend that…"

"I told you already my only job was to watch you. I wasn't supposed to make contact with you."

"And I'm just supposed to believe that you're not lying to me?"

"I understand if you don't. But right now I'm just trying to keep you safe." Kasamatsu let his hand come across the table and grasp Kise's. After which, a silence fell over the room again. "I'm not sure how you got mixed up in all this mafia business, but I want to help you get out."

~.~.~.~.~

"You're right Aomine started talking." Moriyama said as he and Kasamatsu sat on the other sides of one of the interview rooms. Kobori was currently talking with Aomine who was more than willing to give up what he knew which, unfortunately, wasn't that much.

"What about Midorima? Has he said anything?"

"Not yet." Moriyama sighed. "And I'm pretty sure that he knows the most. He probably know the direct route and location into all his hideouts. Mibuchi and Hayakawa are cross referencing the places Aomine has named so far."

"And the guns?"

"Hayama couldn't find where they came from. The tracking number was fake and who ever signed for them doesn't exist."

"Of course." Kasamatsu sighed. He just wanted this case to be over. Three years and they were so close. If they really pushed they could be finished by tonight.

"Kise is still not talking."

"He probably doesn't know that much to begin with. Right now we should focus on Midorima."

"You're not slightly worried about Kise going to…"

"We need to stay objective. What about our informant. What did they say?"

"We haven't heard back from them in a while, but they promised to contact us in the hour. I think today is the day."

Kasamatsu nodded.

"I'm going to talk to him one last time." He decided. "If something else happens come get me."

"If you want I can turn off the camera in his room." He waggled an eyebrow, earning a smack in the back of the head.

~.~.~.~.~

"How did he kill them?" Kise asked.

"From what we can tell, air pressure. Whatever their using it's strong enough to do the equivalent of strip wood. You can imagine what it could do to flesh and bone."

"They were alive the whole time?"

"Most of it. They probably passed out somewhere in between, not to mention blood loss."

"Do you think he'll do the same to Momoi? She's missing so there is a chance that…"

"I hope not."

"You do know that I don't know that much. The only one who knows anything a value is probably Midorima and Momoi. If Akashi is cleaning house like you said. He'll probably go for Midorima next."

"It's why we're keeping you guys here."

"But he got that Haizaki guy while he was in prison. Doesn't that mean, he could get anyone, anywhere, at any time?"

"We arrested some of his guys. We didn't know that Haizaki was a target. He was only able to get to him because he had someone on the inside."

"You're missing a person." Kise admitted. "You know the Murasakibara bakery?"

~.~.~.~.~

"You okay?" Kasamatsu asked leaning over Mibuchi who had taken a blow to the face when they tried to take Murasakibara into custody.

"Yeah."

"That looks nasty." Moriyama added.

"Thanks guys." The younger officer rolled his good eye.

"The swelling should go down soon." Kasamatsu said. "You want to go home."

"No I want to see what he was hiding that he fought so hard."

Kasamatsu nodded. He was also a little curious. The others had been in direct possession of illegal weapons and didn't fight that hard. They hadn't fought back at all, and this guy had thrown around some of their biggest officers as if they were rag dolls in his attempt to escape.

"Mibuchi, you think you're up to talking with his assistant. I think he was innocent in all of this."

It turns out not only were their guns stashed everywhere in the back. There were also hundred of thousands dollars in U.S money. And most importantly, there was what looked like a modified vacuum cleaner. But they were sure this is what they used to dismember their victims. There were a lot of them.

Murasakibara's baking assistant, Himuro Tatsuya, was currently talking with Mibuchi.

"I didn't know he was doing anything like this." Himuro sniffled. "He just came off as a gentle giant who loved sweets. I didn't think he was…did you say apart of the mafia?"

Kasamatsu left the interview to Mibuchi. Himuro knew nothing and he had to get back to the station soon. His informant should be contacting them soon, if they hadn't already left a message.

~.~.~.~.~

"We know where he's going to be tomorrow." Kasamatsu explained to Takeuchi. "We're ready for this. Everyone is organized."

"Good." Takeuchi said. "I'm glad I didn't pull you from this case you did an amazing job. I'm sorry about the Kise thing. There isn't much I can do to help him."

"I know. Moriyama and Mibuchi are putting the last of the evidence we have together so we can get the warrant to go in.

"Get some rest." Takeuchi said. "Be here bright and early tomorrow."

"I will." Kasamatsu said as they left his office.

"Ahhhh!" There was a high pitch scream from across the office.

"Mibuchi if you're screaming because you spilled coffee again…" Kasamatsu started.

"No, the whole document just deleted itself!" Mibuchi said. "It was what we needed for the warrant. It's going to take forever to redo it, and having to…"

"I'll do it." Moriyama sighed. "You guys can head out."

"No, no I'll do it." Mibuchi insisted. "I'll get it done."

"Just make sure everything is ready by the morning." Kasamatsu said. "Are you going to move them to holding?" He was mostly asking about Kise.

"Yeah." Kobori said. "I'll take care of that."

"Alright. I just have one more thing to take care of." Kasamatsu said.

"Saying goodnight to your boyfriend?" Moriyama teased.

Kasamatsu didn't answer as he made his way to where Kise was being kept.

"I'm not gonna see you for a while." Kasamatsu said.

Kise looked up.

"I'm not sure how your charges will be handles but at least…"

"Yeah." Kise said.

Kasamatsu came around the other side of the table to stand in front of Kise. His hand cupped his cheek tilting his head up. He kissed him gently and slowly.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I loved you too." Kise said. His hands fell to Kasamatsu's waist pulling him until he was sitting on his lap. This time he kissed him deeply and passionately. He could feel Kasamatsu's fingers running through his hair and pulling him closer.

"Ryota…"

"Aren't the cameras still on?"

"It's just a kiss." Kasamatsu rested his head on Kise's shoulder.

"If they give me a life sentence I'll be lucky."

"You weren't involved with any of the murders so maybe fifteen to twenty years. If you're luck you can get probation. You don't have a record before this, and you weren't really involved in any of this. You were more like a minion."

"Minion?"

"The less you know the better, in this case." Kasamatsu kissed his cheek.

"Are you going to wait for me?"

"Don't be sappy." Kasamatsu smiled at him. "Maybe, but don't take too long."

And Kise couldn't help but smile back taking the dog tag that dangled off the chain around Kasamatsu's neck, in his hand. He kissed it.

"Always a place." Kise reminded him.

"I have to go." Kasamatsu said.

"I love you, Yukio."

"I love you too, Ryota." Kasamatsu stood.

"If you don't visit me…"

"I will, I will." Kasamatsu promised.

~.~.~.~.~

Kasamatsu knew better than to go home. He had a feeling that Akashi was on to him by now. Instead he stayed at one of the many safe houses that the department had set up for his undercover stay.

He yawned, and despite his tiredness he knew that he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. Tomorrow was going to be a deadly operation, and the thought of that left him anxious.

"Hey."

He froze feeling a knife to his back.

"Hi."

"Well then, Kasamatsu am I right?"

"Yeah, and you are."

"I'm obviously Akashi Seijuro. You've been looking for me so I decided to come to you. I'll give you credit for going unnoticed for so long, but it was only because when Kise said he was seeing someone he gave a woman's name and when we looked her up she wasn't anyone important. It was a stroke of luck really. I didn't expect him to lie to me."

"So you do all you're dirty work by yourself?"

"No. I'm not dumb enough to come here alone. Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya." He called for back up. "I think Nebuya is the only one you haven't met yet."

Kasamatsu could hear his heart pounding in his ears when he saw the three mentioned coming around the corner. If they're showing their faces and revealing who they are, he knew they were going to kill him. He didn't doubt that.

It was also unrealistic to think he could fight his way out. Looking at the bulk of Nebuya alone and knowing how strong the other two were, he knew that he didn't have a chance. Add Akashi into this and…

He sucked in a breath, but it came out just as quickly but shaky. It was becoming hard to breath, and even harder to hold back tears.

Akashi came around to look at him. The guy who was known for being a savage killer and gang leader was actually quite small. Red hair covered his head as if it were a warning sign to not come near him. His eyes were miss-matched. One the same color of his hair and the left was almost the color of gold. The man smiled sweetly up at him as if sympathetic.

"Such a shame. I'm not even going to be in the place you though I was going to be tomorrow." Akashi said. "But, lucky for you it's not past time where we can play loud music and the police show up because of a noise disturbance. At least you won't scare your neighbors with your screams."

Kasamatsu's chest was heaving and he didn't try and hide the fact that he was crying anymore. He at least had to try to escape. He couldn't go down easily without trying to act as if his life was worth something! The only regret he wanted to have was knowing he wouldn't be able to visit Ryota.

Akashi motioned for Hayama to turn on the music and he did. And in that small second of distraction he turned to run. Mibuchi grabbed his arm before he could get a good distance, and Kasamatsu turned around to swing.

The hit landed dead center of Mibuchi's face. It was enough to make the other man falter but not enough to make him lose his grip. The two struggled for a bit, and Kasamatsu found it odd that no one was trying to help restrain him.

He pushed that thought to the back of his head. He kept fighting, and almost made it to the door, but that was when Mibuchi got serious. The blow to the back of his head was devastating and sent left him sprawled out on the floor. His head was still ringing from the impact. He scrambled to get up only to get a kick to the gut.

The Nebuya was hovering over him and picked him up making sure to keep a firm grip on him. He kicked and screamed and struggled but in the end he was still being dragged down the hall and towards the bathroom. A cry of rage and panic ripped through his throat.

Then he saw it, the machine that was in the back the bakery. Everything went into over drive after that. He managed to get his hands free. He was beaten and bloody, and he was positive that something on him was broken, and yet it didn't stop him from fighting for his life.

~.~.~.~.~

Kise had been moved to a holding cell and now was back in the interrogation room. He was waiting to hear that they had caught Akashi, and then he would be moved to the actual prison. He had a feeling Kasamatsu might pop his head in to say hi before the left.

So when the door opened he perked up, and deflated when he was it was just another one of the officers. Moriyama, was what this one was called, he thinks.

"Kise." The man cleared his throat after talking. "We…have bad news."

"Did you guys not get him?"

"No we…we haven't headed out yet, we just got another development in the case but…"

"What happened?"

Moriyama was quiet looking off at the wall, He was biting his lip and blinking a lot.

"Yukio was murdered last night." Moriyama said.

Everything stopped. Kise's breath hitched a little but other than that he wasn't even breathing. He blinked and then blinked again shaking his head. He wasn't hearing what he was hearing. It wasn't possible for this to be happening. So he asked Moriyama to clarify

"What?"

"He was killed. We think the cops guarding his house were working for Akashi, and they killed him."

Kise shook his head. There was no way he would believe that bullshit. Kasamatsu had been right here yesterday. He couldn't be gone just like that. There was no way he would let Akashi best him. He was too strong for that! He was too smart for that!

Yet he still found himself breaking down. He had to cover his mouth so the sods couldn't escape. His whole body quaked as he tried to remain in control. His voice was sounding more and more like whimpers until he just couldn't take it any more.

He laid his head down and cried, and cried. His heart was breaking. He wasn't sure if he could go on like this. Maybe he should have cooperated when he was first asked…

"I know it's hard to take in." Moriyama handed Kise the dog tag that he gave Kasamatsu. "We found him this morning when he didn't show up for work."

"How did he go?" Kise wasn't sure why he asked. He didn't want to know and no answer would make him feel better.

"The same as the other, but from what it looks like, he was dismembered until after death. He fought them hard enough that had to kill him before they could move on."

Kise smiled softly. He knew Kasamatsu was a fighter, but that was as far as his happiness went. The only thing he could think about was how scared Kasamatsu must have been, and how terrified he must have felt when…

"We're gonna catch him." Moriyama promised. "Trust me, I want nothing more than to get this guys and to make sure that the minimum he gets is the death penalty."

Kise didn't hear a word he was saying. It was like everything stood still as his fingers trailed over the chain in his hand. The cool metal only served as a reminder that Kasamatsu was dead. But at least he had this. It was one of the few gifts that Yukio hadn't made much of a fuss about.

"They didn't take this?" Kise asked.

"No." Moriyama said.

"It's pure platinum." Kise explained. "Anyone could tell by looking. Well, at least Akashi would be able to tell. The fact that he gave it back…"

"He also gave Haizaki's associate, Nijimura, his earring, and he gave Midorima Takao's wedding ring." Moriyama reminded him.

Kise nodded looking it over. He smiled at the engraving. "Steady Progess and Fast Advances…"

"This isn't his." Kise said. "The one I got him says "Always a Place in My Heart." This isn't his!" By now Kise was one step away from hysterical. "He took it!"

Moriyama took the chain from Kise's hands looking it over.

"I'm gonna have to give this back to evidence okay." He said slowly. "This might mean something."

"I know but…"

"If he had a second one, there's a reason."

Kise felt his lip quivering as Moriyama started to leave. He was again left in silence.

Kasamatsu was dead. Akashi killed him. He wasn't coming back.

It was the only thing he could think of. He laid his head down on the table and cried.

~.~.~.~.~

The captain, Genta Takeuchi, sat down to talk to him. First he handed him the chain.

"It was in his desk draw, in gun box." The man explained.

"Thank you." KIse said softly, holding to cool metal in his hands.

"The other dog tag was a flash drive. One of the guys in our unit was working for Akashi and most of what he had on the case was deleted last night. But because of this…"

"Did you catch Akashi?"

"Yes. Our informant gave us the right address and we were able to catch him. We're sorry for your loss, but…"

"I know I still have to serve time.

"Not that there are some…complications."

_Surrounding Akashi was easy. He was at dinner with his family, and with all the evidence on the flash drive, some thing theyS hadn't seen until now, it was simple to make the arrest._

_"I didn't do anything." Akashi pleaded. "Please, I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding." The small man wouldn't stop shaking in the interrogation room. Sure he was confident when it came to business, but being surrounded by angry police officers being accused of selling illegal guns, multiple grotesque murders; including have the death of one of their own pinned on him, was intimidating._

_"Stop fucking around!" Moriyama barked. "It doesn't matter if you don't confess, you're going to jail!"_

_Akashi paled and continued to try and say he had no idea what was going on._

_It wasn't until Akashi Senior arrived to try and bailed his son out that they figured it out._

_"Seijuro has a split personality disorder." The man explained. "He was diagnosed when he was younger. They don't share a memory so if Akashi did what you say, it was probably the other guy and he really doesn't remember."_

_~.~.~.~.~_

_"_He's getting off on mental insanity?!" Kise shrieked.

"We're trying to institutionalize him indefinitely at this point. His father isn't going to let the courts put him and jail and we think he's trying to get him some sort of in home care. We don't want him out on the streets."

"What are you asking of me?"

"You didn't really do anything involving the Akashi case. You're pretty innocent outside of the gun handling. We're willing to drop all chargers if you testify."

"I would have done it regardless." Kise said. "What about the others?"

"Aomine is, Kuroko is, Midorima won't talk to us and I think it's okay to tell you now that Momoi is okay. She's testifying as well."

"Where was she?"

"We can't say, but she's okay, and she's healthy."

"Thank you."

"And one last thing." The older man pulled out a small box. "This was also in his gun safe and we can only assume it was for you." The man stood to leave. "We just need to process a few things and well work out your witness protection okay?"

Kise only nodded looking at the small box. He made no advances towards it. If what he thought was in there was inside of there… He couldn't do it. Yet, he found himself opening the box and choking back sobs at the sight of the ring.

As if it would have even been possible if the case had gone through. Even if he lived Kise would most likely be in jail, so why? Unless he had planned on waiting for him?

~.~.~.~.~

Kise wanted nothing more than for Akashi to rot in jail, but he guessed this was the closet he was going to get.

Midorima had been the first to testify. He explained everything, all the way down to him witnessing the personality swap, and realizing that he could get out. He didn't spare details about the murders and got choked up on the stand. After the cross examination he killed himself, leaving only a note saying that he couldn't live on knowing that Kazunari had died thinking he betrayed him.

Aomine had said what he'd know and Kuroko almost got skipped over because no one noticed he was there. Momoi seemed to know the most out of all of them as she explained all of the operations all the way down to when they were all first recruited.

Murasakibara didn't have much to say. He was just the safe house and didn't have much more say on the matter. He also apologized for attacking the officers. He knew how Akashi wrath worked and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

Kise doesn't think he'll ever be able to get over this. Akashi was instituted indefinitely, but he was still able to get out if he ever had a full turn around. There wasn't any revenge in that. All he had now was an empty flat where he and Kasamatsu used to live.

Kasamatsu clothes were thrown all over the floor from him trying to find an outfit the day all this had spiraled out of control. Kise couldn't bring himself to move anything out of place. Everything was filled with memories.

He wondered if he hadn't joined Akashi how different thing would have been. Then again, they probably would have never met him if he hadn't. And he wondered if Kasamatsu regretted meeting him, falling for him and breaking orders. Kasamatsu's life probably would have been better off without him.

**Fin**

**Reviews are always appreciated ^^**


End file.
